narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shikaku Nara
is the Jōnin Commander of Konohagakure, head of the Nara clan and was a member of an Ino–Shika–Chō trio alongside Inoichi Yamanaka and Chōza Akimichi. Background During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Shikaku and his team-mates assisted in the village's defence. He wondered if it was Minato who had deflected the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Tailed Beast Ball.Naruto chapter 502, page 7 Personality When he was first seen, he was portrayed as a bit of an alcoholic, and, at times, uses some of Shikamaru's catchphrases ("What a drag" in English and "How troublesome" in Japanese). Like his son, he thinks that women should be tender and sweet, but, as his son says, his wife has him "whipped". Also like his son, he is a very intelligent but lazy person, yet he is also quite caring, and is ready to jump into action when needed. Unlike his son, his resolve is much stronger, as even during the most depressing or dangerous of situations, he has been shown to maintain great determination and understanding, as shown from how he has repeatedly helped Shikamaru regain his sense of worth. In battle, Shikaku appears merciless. During the invasion of Konoha he had no qualms about choking the Suna shinobi to death, even when one of them was clearly cowering. It was also revealed that he was amongst the few parents who did not order his son to stay away from Naruto Uzumaki. He instead encouraged Shikamaru to do what he thought was best. Since Shikamaru became a chūnin, Shikaku has taken a greater interest in his son's training and has started teaching him the clan's more secret techniques. He also spends a great deal of his time tending to the clan's deer. Appearance Shikaku has two scars on the right side of his face which are probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son, he has dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears are also pierced. In Part I, Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards. In Part II however, he has been seen in the standard Konoha shinobi outfit. Earlier in the anime, Shikaku also has a scar on the left side of his face, however, this scar had been removed since subsequent episodes. Also in the anime, Shikaku's flak jacket is depicted as a deeper shade of green, this is possibly to indicate his status as the Jōnin Commander. Abilities Like other Nara, Shikaku uses the manipulation of shadows in various ways. Although he has only been seen in combat once, as the head of his clan it is assumed that he has mastery of his clan's techniques. During the invasion of Konoha, Shikaku was able to use the Shadow–Neck Binding Technique against three opponents at the same time very easily. Like his son, he is also shown to be very intelligent, regularly beating Shikamaru at shōgi. Combined with his years of experience, Shikaku is a brilliant strategist and tactician, able to quickly analyse any information and use it to quickly formulate highly effective plans, which A had praised him for. Thanks to this, Shikaku was appointed Chief Strategist of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Shikaku debuted in the anime during the Chūnin Exams, attending a festival with his former team-mates and giving Inoichi Yamanaka a hard time for having had a daughter. When Shikamaru came to pick him up, he instead asked his son why he was not enjoying the festivals. Invasion of Konoha Arc During the Invasion of Konoha, he fought alongside his former team-mates to repel the invading forces and used the Shadow–Neck Binding Technique. He is later seen at the Third Hokage's funeral after the failed invasion. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Later, when Shikamaru failed during the course of the mission to save Sasuke, and some of his team-mates suffered severe injuries, Shikaku spoke with him. He encouraged his son to keep his responsibility as team captain, as it might be that a team on a mission without him could have several casualties, but, if he was there, that team might end up with no casualties. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Shikaku appeared following Asuma Sarutobi's funeral, comforting Shikamaru about Asuma's death and offering to play shogi with him. After Shikamaru avenged Asuma and they played shōgi again, he discussed the concept of the "king" with Shikamaru before defeating him. Invasion of Pain Arc Shikaku was later shown to have survived Pain's destruction of Konoha, along with Shikamaru and Shiho. Apparently having some knowledge of senjutsu, he told his son not to interfere with Naruto's fight with Pain, and they instead regrouped with nearby villagers. He and Inoichi went searching for Pain's real body soon afterwards, only to run into Naruto, who had defeated Pain. When Naruto told them not to follow him to Pain's base, as he wished to speak with Pain alone, Inoichi argued that talking wouldn't solve anything. However, Shikaku, remembering Shikamaru's words about Naruto, convinced Inoichi to comply. When Pain then revived all those who he had killed, Shikaku realised he made the right choice in trusting Naruto. Five Kage Summit Arc After the invasion, Shikaku is one of five Konoha villagers to be summoned before the Fire Daimyō to discuss the village's response and reconstruction. With Tsunade in a coma, Danzō Shimura also suggests selecting a new Hokage. Fearing that Danzō may be appointed to the position, Shikaku nominates Kakashi to become the next Hokage. Much of the council agrees, but Danzō is able to undermine Kakashi's credentials. Shikaku tries to persuade the council not to take Danzō's ideals into account, but despite that, the daimyō decides to appoint Danzō the Sixth Hokage. In the anime after he returns to the village, he is seen with Homura and Koharu telling them that the members of Root were unusually restless. Afterwards, he is seen asking his son to talk to him about something. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc When Danzō is killed, Shikaku is once again called before the daimyō, this time to appoint Kakashi to the position. The meeting is interrupted with news that Tsunade has woken up, bringing an end to the proceedings. As one of Tsunade's first acts, she convenes a war council to decide the village's plans with the approaching Fourth Shinobi World War. Shikaku and Shikamaru attend, although Shikaku believes his son is too young to be there. Later, when Tsunade travels to Kumogakure to meet with the other heads of the Shinobi Alliance, Shikaku goes with her and stays by her side during the meetings. Shikaku advises that she agree with the other Kage by sending the jinchūriki into hiding. Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Shikaku is appointed the Chief Battle Strategist of the alliance and remains at headquarters with Tsunade, the Fourth Raikage, and the Third Tsuchikage. He advises the Kage on battle tactics and how to mobilise the troops to deal with the White Zetsu Army and the various revived ninja. His repeated usefulness earns the praise of the Raikage. When news of Mū's resurrection reaches headquarters, Shikaku considers reforming the original Ino–Shika–Chō to deal with him. The Tsuchikage opts to go instead. He soon afterwards devises a strategy to seal Kinkaku that involves the new Ino–Shika–Chō, which he relays to them through Inoichi's telepathic abilities. After they defeat Kinkaku, Shikaku tasks Ino–Shika–Chō with fighting Asuma, believing that, as Asuma's former students, they have the best chance of defeating him without suffering casualties. This proves to be correct. Headquarters is later informed that the jinchūriki have escaped their confinement. Tsunade and the Raikage leave to confront them, leaving Shikaku in charge during their absence. One of the first challenges he must face is how to deal with the Zetsu that have infiltrated all portions of the Allied forces. Shikaku analyses all he knows of the Zetsu's abilities and the information he came across while preparing for the war to create the perfect response. As Shikaku tries to come up with a counter measure against the infiltrators, Katsuyu asks whether or not they should inform Tsunade and A of what was happening, but Shikaku declines saying that he was put in charge of the situation at headquarters while the Kage tried to stop Naruto and B. After careful consideration, Shikaku realises that the only way to uncover the imposters was to use Naruto's new ability to sense negative emotions through the use of the Nine-Tails' power as well as using his shadow clones to cover a larger area. After hearing this, Mabui says that there is no way A would allow Naruto to participate in the war, although Katsuyu informs them that this might not be entirely impossible due to the Raikage finally allowing Naruto and B to pass. After hearing this, although in disbelief, Shikaku immediately contacts Naruto and B through Inoichi's telepathy and informs them of the immortal army and Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan, he also warns Naruto to not hold back while on the battlefield or try to reason with Madara as he would not be swayed from his plan like Nagato as he was not one that was fuelled by hatred but used it instead. Later, when Gaara tells Naruto that he hopes his reason for being on the battlefield, Shikaku tells him that might be impossible due to the situation. He then tells them that he would explain as he had decided to leave the explanation until they had finished fighting Mū. After hearing the progress that the Alliance was making on the battlefield thanks to Naruto, Shikaku exclaims that they had the upper hand on the battlefield and that all that was left was the capture Madara who was heading towards the jinchūriki, by concentrating their remaining forces on attacking him. However, the mild celebration at headquarters is seemingly cut short by Ao's detection of a new presence on the battlefield. Quotes * (To Shikamaru) "No matter how strong-minded a woman is, she will show kindness to the man she loves." * "Oh, come on. If you've never heard of the Shadow Bind Technique, then you'll love this next one: the Konohagakure's Shadow–Neck Binding Technique." * (To new generation Ino–Shika–Chō) "Legends from the distant past are always exaggerated, but eventually, someone outdoes them… that's when new legends are born!" * (To new generation Ino–Shika–Chō) "If he's powered by the Nine Tails, you're powered by the bonds of Ino–Shika–Chō! Have faith in your teamwork." * (To himself) "Cool head, agile mind." Trivia * Shika means "deer", but Shikaku can mean "assassin". It is also a game of logic. * According to the official Naruto databooks: ** Shikaku wishes to fight his son, Shikamaru, in shōgi. ** His hobby is looking after deer. References